


Shintaro buys Coke

by Juuzou



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juuzou/pseuds/Juuzou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintaro was on his last can, and when he realizes it, it's already too late. The Coke is officially gone from the Kisaragi household, besides the empty cans which are by now full of Shintaro's sadness.<br/>Will his adventure really be so easy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shintaro buys Coke

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 1-3 am and im lazy iiand ths is bad  
> my....... "friend" helped me determine where he got money and i didnt feel like making dialogue so i just had her sleeping and he took it. she probbaly ot really mad when she foudn out but then he like brings the coke gods wrath upon momo  
> this is getting off topic i really am not going to write anything serious anytime soon nd my writing is bad anyways :3c

It had been a long and dragging day, and Shintaro was equally thirsty.  
Summer was coming around again and, although he didn't get outside quite as much as he did two years ago, he still sometimes had to venture out.  
And this was one of those times.

He'd just been on his computer as usual whenever he finished that Coke. It's kind of like when something you couldn't expect or imagine to possibly happen at any given moment happens anyways. In fact, that's usually how it goes. No matter how much people pray, no matter how much people hope, they will still be dragged down in the end.  
But Shintaro is not one to let something like this defeat him.  
Even whenever he entered the kitchen, and opened that fridge, realizing with utter shock that he had just drained the last Coke of its life, he knew he couldn't back down.  
Coke was just... so important.

But it wouldn't be that easy to get his beloved beverage back.  
First of all, he was pretty much broke. I mean, he didn't really do anything anyways, so that's not surprising.  
Normally his mom might lend him some money, but she wasn't home, so the only thing left for him was... his sister.

Shintaro had hesitantly made his way to the entrance of her room by the time he had made up his mind.  
_She's probably playing Love Live. I sure hope I'm not interrupting a live show or anything, because she'd really be mad at me..._ he thought as he creaked the door open.  
As the room was revealed to his eyes, he let out a small sigh of relief; she was not playing Love Live. Instead, she was sleeping.  
Momo's idol things must have had her stay up really late last night.  
Well, since she was asleep, there was no need to wake her up right now... so of course, she wouldn't mind if he borrowed some money. And it's not like Shintaro's the only one who likes Coca Cola in the Kisaragi household.

So, I think that covers how he stole money from Momo's purse.  
Now, the way there could be described as terrible and drastic for someone like him. It was hot, and he was bright enough to wear a jersey.  
It wasn't really all that terrible since he decided not to bring that annoying cyber thing Ene along, which he was glad of. She would have made the journey seem two times longer than it already was.  
And that's how Shintaro ended up in the market.  
He nearly started crying as he spotted the section containing mystical drinks such as Sprite and Mt. Dew, and of course the most breathtaking one of them all, Coke.  
Priced cheap, as it should be. Perfectly affordable, and he had enough money, thanks to Momo.

 

Shintaro (a little awkwardly) trudged over to the stack of boxes that contained those wonderful sodas. He took two of the packs, and he bought them.  
The cashier looked a little freaked out by Shintaro's expression, but nevertheless, the Cokes ended up being bought and all was happy.

Besides the whole rest of the plot, anyways. We can really just ignore everything else and pretend the only concern of this whole thing was Coke in the first place.  
This has been a life lesson from me. Learn well.


End file.
